Time Heals All Wounds
by LiasonLover
Summary: When you think you've destroyed your life, a part of your past can help you realize that time really does heal all wounds. *LIASON*
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm sickened by what they've done to Elizabeth on General lately. This story is how I think things should be going. Purely LIASON! I mean, let's be real, they belong together! This is an AU and I'm starting off by where they left General today and spinning into how I think things should go. Elizabeth has been hiding a secret about Lucky but no one knows what the secret is. **Jason and Sam are NOT together. She left after Jake got kidnapped.**

Elizabeth sat on the stairs, starring at the destruction she caused throughout the house. Tears slipping down her face, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. How had her life spiraled out of control? Things hadn't been the same since she and Jason parted ways and her heart never seemed to heal. Lucky was her safety net. He had saved her all those years ago when he found her crawling out of the bushes in the park and somehow, her brain automatically went into Lucky mode when she needed to feel safe. If she was going to be honest with herself, she didn't LOVE Lucky. She loved who he used to be, loved what they had been. But she had to face it, she and Lucky had died in that fire and they just kept trying to make something out of a love that was no longer there. If only people knew what she knew about Lucky. This secret is the thing that had caused her to reach out to Nicholas in the first place and yet she couldn't bring herself to admit it to anyone. The words that Lucky called her kept spinning through her head as she lived the previous 30 minutes over again in her head. What had she been thinking?! Sleeping with Nicholas was the must destructive thing she could have ever done and destroying her life seemed to be her new favorite hobby. She didn't love Nicholas, at least not like that. He was still grieving over Emily and they two of them found what they needed in each other. He needed to be close to Emily and she needed to forget that she could no longer pretend to love Lucky. The man she loved, had loved for the past 9 years, no longer loved her and was back with Sam. Cringing, she thought of how Carly witnessed her downfall.

"Carly, of all people," she thought. "The whole town is going to know what I've done. What am I going to do." There was one person who COULD help her, who always helped her make sense of things, but there was no way she could go to him.

The tears kept coming and Elizabeth picked up one of Cameron's truck and threw it at the door, sobbing. Getting up and going down the stairs, she continued to find more things to throw at the wall and break. Standing in front of the fire place, she swept her hand across the mantel, sending pictures and vases crashing to the ground. Falling to the ground, sobbing, she didn't hear the knock on the door. Picking up the picture of Cameron and Jake, Elizabeth felt his presence before she heard him.

"Elizabeth?," Jason whispered softly.

Without looking at him, Elizabeth softly replied, "Go away, Jason. Leave me alone."

Shutting the door gently behind him, Jason surveyed the room and then quietly stepped over the broken glass and toys all on the floor and slowly sat down next to Elizabeth on the floor. Careful not to touch her, he asked, "Do you want to talk?"

Turning toward Jason, she looked him in the eye. "I should have known Carly would have gone running to you. Are you here to yell at me about how you gave up Jake so that he could have a good family with me and Lucky and that I've ruined it? Are you here to throw that in my face? Did Carly convince you that I'm an unfit mother and that Jake should go live with you? Just leave, I've nothing to say to you."

Looking into Elizabeth's beautiful, blue eyes, Jason was shocked to see how those beautiful orbes that he used to get lost in, were so empty. They were void of anything except pain. Part of him wanted to gather Elizabeth into his arms and tell her how much he still loved her. The other part didn't want to set either of them up to be hurt, yet again, something they were both good at.

"How could you even think that, Elizabeth? You know that I think you are a wonderful mother and I'd NEVER take Jake away from you. Please, talk to me. Let me help," Jason told her.

"No one can help me," Elizabeth replied as she slowly got up. Looking around at the mess surrounding her, the mother in her snapped into gear. "Oh, god, I've got to clean this up. My brother's got the kids and Jake and Cameron will be here in an hour."

"I'll help you," Jason told her. Nodding absently, Elizabeth left the room to get a broom.

Whipping out his cell phone, Jason called Steven Webber.

"Steven, it's Jason Morgn."

Steven Webber glanced at his two nephews playing on his floor and slowly stood up.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Morgan?"

"I've got to make this brief. I'm at Elizabeth's. Lucky found out she was sleeping with Nicholas. Carly found out, came and told me and I came to see if she needed a friend. I got here and she was sitting in the middle of the living room. She trashed the place and has been crying. I'm going to help her clean up, can you keep the boys for a little longer?"

Steven rubbed his hands over his face. Wishing it was anyone but Jason Morgan over at his sisters, he responded, "Yea. I'll keep them until my grandmother comes home. I'll have her watch them and tell her I'm taking Elizabeth out to dinner. I'll come over then. Just don't do anything that's going to hurt my sister. She's been hurt enough."

Jason looked up as Elizabeth came into the room. Speaking as quietly as possible, he told Steven, "I understand," and hung up the phone.

Elizabeth handed Jason a garbage bag and the two began to silently clean up. Jason didn't want to push Elizabeth to talk and the good thing was, she hadn't kicked him out. The two cleaned in silence for about twenty minutes. Bending down to start picking up the glass on the floor, Jason watched as Elizabeth bent over to sweep the glass into the pan and saw her shirt slip up in the back. Noticing a black mark on her back, he quietly inched closer and the anger started to rise. The black mark was a deep bruise, in the shape of a hand print.

Going into his "stone cold mode," he asked quietly, "Who hit you?"

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and froze. "How does he know," she thought to herself. Standing up, she turned and looked at him. "I don't know what your talking about." Elizabeth went to walk away but Jason, knowing not to grab her, side stepped her and wound up in front of her.

Looking her right in the eye, Jason reminded her, "I always know when you're lying. You're bad at it. And I just saw the proof."

Tears pooled into Elizabeth's eyes as she looked, really looked, at Jason. Starting to tremble, Elizabeth dropped the broom and said, "It was an accident. He didn't mean to."

Taking a deep breath, Jason asked, "Who?"

Avoiding Jason's eyes, she whispered, "Lucky."

Jason's breath quickened. The anger rose in his body and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"How many times, Elizabeth? How many times did he hit you?"

Not wanting to answer, Elizabeth mumbled, "I lost track."

Anguish running through her eyes, Elizabeth looked up at the man she truly loved and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Something inside of Jason broke and he cupped his hands around Elizabeth's face.

"What do you have to be sorry for," Jason asked her.

Turning her head so her cheek landed in Jason's hand, she took a deep breath.

"When Lucky was going through rehab, everyone kept telling me I had to help him. That I was his rock. That he needed me in order to get sober. Then, you and I were so close to being together. We were engaged for 2 wonderful minutes before that happy ending came crashing down around us. You made the decision to let Lucky raise Jake. You wanted Jake to have a happy, normal, childhood. Everyone kept pushing me back to Lucky. I've always loved Lucky. But our LOVE died in that fire. You were the one I LOVED, the one that so help me god, I STILL LOVE. But everoyone just kept pushing me back to Lucky. And part of me wanted to go back. He's my safety net. But it all changed. He's angry. He's got all this pent up anger about everything and I was a good sounding block. Only he didn't use words, he used his hands. The first time, he was so sorry and he broke down and cried and swore it wouldn't happen again. Then it happened again and again. I learned to hide the evidence. And I slowly started to die inside. Then, Nicholas kissed me. And it was like something in me shut down. It was a way to hide the pain and embarrassment. I mean, I'm a nurse, I council people on getting help from domestic abuse. And I found myself right smack in the middle of it. I know better yet I couldn't get away from it. I didn't want anyone to know. When Nicholas and I slept together, it took my mind away from it and then I felt so guilty that when Lucky hit me, I felt like a deserved it. I would make excuses for the bruises when Nicholas would see them and I've learned to cover them up with makeup. I didn't know what else to do," she finished, the tears rolling down her face.

Jason took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I never meant to push you back with Lucky. Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have helped you. What if Lucky had done this to Cam? Or Jake? You've got to let people know and you've got to let me help you."

Swallowing, Elizabeth looked at Jason. "I know. I can't believe I let this happen. I'm such an idiot.

Leaning his chin on top of her head, Jason rubbed her back. "You're not an idiot. Lucky is the idiot and he's going to pay for what he did to you."

Elizabeth asked quietly, "Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me? I let you give up Jake and then I kept him in an unsafe environment, exactly what you didn't want for him."

Tipping her head up so he could see her, he looked deep into her eyes. "It's because I love you Elizabeth. I never stopped. Giving up you and Cam and Jake was the hardest thing I've ever done. I've regretted it ever since and then you got back with Lucky and I didn't want to disrupt your life. But I love you Elizabeth, always have and always will. We will get through this.

Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes and saw that he meant every word he just said. Starting to cry again, she whispered, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason sat on the floor of Elizabeth's house, his arms still cradling Elizabeth. She had cried herself to sleep about 20 minutes earlier and he just didn't want to move, for fear of waking her. The weight of what Elizabeth had confessed to him was weighing heavily on his heart. How could he have been so blind? How could they all have been so blind? Even though the thought of Elizabeth with Nicholas sickened him, he had to wonder how the dark prince didn't figure it out. All he had to do was see Elizabeth's back from a few feet away and he knew and yet, Nicholas had been skin to skin with her and yet, nothing. Still trying to figure out how they were going to handle this situation, Jason almost missed the soft knock on the door. Sliding a pillow under Elizabeth, he slipped out from beneath her and quickly answered the door. Standing on Elizabeth's front porch was Steven Webber.

Steven Webber raised an eyebrow as Jason Morgan opened his sister's door. Glancing behind Jason, Steven's heart stopped when he saw what the inside of his sister's house looked like. Stepping back as Jason motioned him outside, he turned and leaned against the front railing.

Jason looked at Elizabeth's brother and grimaced.

"Its not good," Jason said in normal quite tone.

Steven sighed. "I knew the fallout wasn't going to be good. I just never saw this coming. I can't believe my sister trashed the house. It's just not like her."

Fidgeting, Jason wouldn't look Steven in the face.

"What's the matter," Steven questioned?

Looking Steven dead in the face, Jason told Steven Elizabeth's deep secret.

"This whole affair with Nicholas, it wasn't some stupid decision on Elizabeth's part. Well, it was stupid, but she didn't just up and fall in love with Nicholas. Lucky's been beating the crap out of Elizabeth and her affair with Nicholas was her way of hiding from it. She didn't want anyone to know. She was embarrassed and ashamed and after the first time she slept with Nicholas, she then felt guilty and deserving of what Lucky was doing to her.

Steven didn't know what to think. His body was still trying to process that his baby sister, was the victim of domestic violence.

"How'd you find out," Steven questioned?

Jason turned to look out into the sunset. Clenching his fists as the memory of seeing the marks on Elizabeth's porcelain skin, he responded, "I was helping her clean up. She leaned over, I saw the hand marks and bruising and I asked her. She tried to lie but she's never been able to lie to me. I see right through her. I confronted her and something inside her snapped. She broke down and told me. Just so you know, I told her I still am in love with her and I'm not leaving her. She told me she loved me too and I think she's going to need to get help. After the beating that Lucky gave her, both emotionally and physically, she'll need help to get over this. I'm going to help her as best as I can, but I'm going to need your help convincing her to talk to someone."

Rubbing his hands over his face, Steven just nodded. "Anything to help my sister."

Not knowing how to bring up Jake, Jason realized that the best way was to just say it.

"Jake's my son."

Steven's head snapped up. "What?!"

"Elizabeth and I conceived Jake that night of the blackout. I gave Jake up so that he'd be safe. But it looks like I gave up Jake's right to be safe by pushing Elizabeth back into Spenser's arms."

Steven sighed. "We all thought that Lucky was the right choice. He fooled all of us. What's even worse is that Lucky and Carly are running their mouths off around town, calling Elizabeth every name in the book and the truth is, she's the victim and Spenser's the SOB who deserves to die a slow, painful death."

Seeing Elizabeth stand up inside the house, Jason motioned Steven inside and the two closed the door behind them. Seeing her brother, Elizabeth once again started to cry. Steven rushed over to gather his sister in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped," Steven told her softly.

Looking at Jason over Steven's shoulder, Elizabeth stopped crying. "I was ashamed," she admitted. "Ashamed and scared and confused."

Stepping out of Steven's embrace, she walked into Jason's opened arms. Snuggling into his arms, she took the first calm breath she had in a very long time. Looking up at him, she gave a tentative smile.

"I think I need help," she told him. "I need to talk to someone about this. I want to file a report with the police and let THEM handle this. I don't want you handling this. Jake and Cameron need their REAL father. I need you. I want to do this the right way. Not like how I handled the rape." Realizing what she said about Jason and being a father, she blushed and turned toward Steven.

"Umm, I need to tell you something," Elizabeth started.

Steven waved his hand at her. "That Jake is Jason's? I know. Jason told me. I understand why you two did what you did. But you're right. Jason is their real father. He's the one who loves those two boys so much that he'd give them and you up to keep you safe. But, I think, you'll be safer with Jason than without him."

Smiling, first at her brother, than at Jason, she nodded. "I know that now. We both do."

Steven stood up. "First things first. We go to the hospital. We call the police and have them meet us there. They'll exam Elizabeth and take pictures of the bruises. It'll all be documented. Lucky will be suspended from the PD until this is settled. We'll get a restraining order against Lucky. I think it might be a good idea for you to stay with Jason. Lucky won't come looking for you there. And if he does, it's the one place he won't be able to get to you."

Jason cradled Elizabeth next to him. "Your brother's right. Before we go to the hospital, pack the bare necessities for you and the boys and we'll get the rest later."

Feeling safe for the first time in months and feeling more like her old self, Elizabeth nodded and walked up the stairs. Stopping on the first step, she looked back at her brother and the love of her life.

Whispering two, soft words, she went upstairs. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Elizabeth, Jason and Steven rode the elevator to the sixth floor of General Hospital. Elizabeth looked nervously at both Jason and her brother. Part of her knew that this is what she needed to do, but the other part wanted to melt into the floor and just disappear. Feeling a slight squeeze to her right hand, she turned and looked into Jason's concerned blue eyes. They silently asked the question, "Are you ok." Biting her lower lip, she mustered up a tentative smile and nodded. Lacing his fingers with hers, he gave her hand a squeeze and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

The elevator came to a stop and the three passengers got off. Steven looked at Elizabeth and Jason. "I'm going to sign in and have a nurse set up an exam room. I called Mac Scorpio on my way over and he's sending a police officer right over. I didn't tell him that it was you and that it was Lucky we're filing a report against."

Grateful for her brother's compassion and smart thinking, Elizabeth let go of Jason to hug him. "I'm so glad you came back to Port Charles," she whispered to him.

Kissing the top of her head, Steven replied, "Me, too." Letting go of Elizabeth, he walked away.

Jason turned toward Elizabeth. "Will you be ok here while I go call Sonny to let him know I'm unavailable for the next few days? I want to be there with you and the kids and get us settled in somewhere."

Looking around and seeing that the hospital was empty, she nodded at Jason. "Just hurry back, ok," she told him.

Kissing her, he walked away from the waiting area where he could use his cell phone and not interfere with the hospitals machines.

Elizabeth went to go sit down in a chair when a voice full of hatred stopped her.

"Well, if it isn't the towns biggest whore."

Elizabeth turned around and looked into the eyes of a livid Lesley Lu Spencer.

"You are a lying, two-timing SLUT," screamed Lulu. "My brother's whole life was you. He took you and your two sons into his life, made plans to spend the rest of his life with you and you lie straight to his face and sleep with his brother. HIS BROTHER!! What kind of low-life bitch are you?! I can't believe you'd even show your face around here," Lulu spat at her.

Elizabeth was frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to do. Everyone she worked with was watching at Lulu gave her the verbal bashing she had once thought she deserved. But, now she knew better. Knowing that she had Jason's support, she shook herself out of her daze.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Lulu," Elizabeth said softly.

Lulu's head snapped up when she heard the strenght in Elizabeth's voice, not the guilty-pitiful one she expected to hear. Jason, who had been coming back to where he left Elizabeth, was about to step in to help Elizabeth, when he realized she didn't need him. Standing off to the side, he let Elizabeth stand up for herself.

Moving toward Lulu, Elizabeth continued. "You of all people have no business judging people. Let's not even start with the fact that this is an inappropriate place to have this conversation. These doctors and nurses are trying to save lives and they do not need to be distracted from a babbling bitch. Secondly, you want to judge me? You, who destroyed the life that Dillon and Georgie had, YOU, who LIED to a man and told him that his wife was cheating on him just so that he would sleep with you. Then, you get pregnant and have an abortion and ruin both Dillon and Georgie's lives. You, who comes from a family who lies and cheats and swindles people just so that they come out on top. You want to judge me, go right ahead. Maybe I made a serious error in judgment. But the worst judgment call I've made, is staying with a man who beats the crap out of me for fun."

Bright red with anger and embarrassment, Lulu laughed in Elizabeth's face. "What I've done in the past is the past. It doesn't matter now. And who the hell is going to believe that my brother is beating the crap out of you. We've never seen a single bruise on your "precious" body. I can't believe you'd even sink this low to make up a lie about Lucky to save your worthless face."

Eyes full of self-confidence, Elizabeth looked at Lulu. "Proof? You want Proof? I'll give you proof that your precious Lucky is a wife beater."

Throwing her purse and coat on the floor, Elizabeth grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it off. Many of the doctors and nurses who had been watching gasped in shock. Elizabeth's front and back were covered in welts, bruises, cuts and a few cigarette burns. Patrick and Robin had been listening from the nurse's station and Robin started to cry when she saw Elizabeth's body. Patrick clenched his fists in anger and looked up to see Jason Morgan watching Elizabeth. You could see the pride in his eyes for what Elizabeth was doing, but he could also see the pain that the enforcer was feeling.

Jason had never felt prouder of Elizabeth. Walking over to her, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and put it around Elizabeth. Giving a shocked Lulu a dangerous look, he led Elizabeth away. Patrick and Robin rushed over to direct Jason where to take Elizabeth. The other doctors and nurses went back to their business, leaving a shocked Lulu standing in the same spot, not knowing what to think or say.

Elizabeth was ushered into an exam room by Robin. Jason gave her a quick kiss before Patrick took Jason to wait for the police officer in his office.

Robin helped Elizabeth get into a gown. Gently hugging her friend, Robin whispered, "Why didn't you tell me? Patrick and I would have helped you."

Giving a wobbly smile, Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess for every reason we've ever heard from a domestic abuse victim. I was ashamed, I was embarrassed, and I felt guilty. I thought I could keep lying about it. But I've never been able to lie to Jason. He says it's because he knows me better than I know myself. Which is probably true." Looking into Robin's face, she knew what else she needed to tell Robin. "Um, I'm going to tell you another secret and you have to swear not to be angry."

"If it's about you having slept with Nicholas, I already know," Robin said softly.

Shaking her head no, Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Jake isn't Lucky's. Jason is Jake's father."

Her head snapping up, Robin looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Are you serious? How? Does Lucky know?"

"The night of the blackout, I had caught Lucky in bed with Maxie again and Jason had caught Sam and Ric having sex. I wound up at Jason's penthouse. He's the one person I can always count on. Anyway, we both started drinking to forget our pain. Then he cupped my face with his hand and we looked at each other. All of the love and passion we've always felt for each other exploded. One thing led to another and we made love. But it wasn't because we were drunk. When the alcohol wore off, we still felt the way we felt and continued to show each other through the night. Then, I tried to work things out with Lucky and he tried to work things out with Sam. We found out the Enduro condoms were faulty and I wound up pregnant. I didn't tell Jason until the Metro Court exploded and we thought we were going to die. Jason agreed to let Lucky think he was the father so he wouldn't relapse. Jason almost came forward when Jake was born but when I woke up, he agreed his life was too dangerous. The love Jason and I shared wouldn't go away. We kept meeting in secret and I'd bring him Jake or pictures. Then, Jason and I decided that we didn't care about how dangerous things were. We were going to tell the truth and become a family. Then, Michael was shot. Jason pushed me away for good. We thought we could be happy apart. But, apparently, neither of us has been. Lucky's been drinking since we got back together. He lied to all of us. And from the minute I agreed to work things out again, he beats me almost every day. Jason saw the proof today after Lucky found out about what Nicholas and I had done."

Hugging her friend, Robin tried to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I wish I could help. How did Nicholas not see?"

Shrugging, Elizabeth told the truth. "He knew. All he cared about was filling the void Emily left in him. I was that void. Half the time, it was Emily he was having sex with, not me. He believed the stories I made up about the bruises but deep down he knew and he just didn't care."

Hugging Elizabeth once more, both girls jumped at the knock on the door. Hurrying to open it, Robin saw Jason, Patrick and Detective Cruz on the other side. Motioning them all in, Robin shut the door.

Cruz looked at Elizabeth is shock. "What's going on, Elizabeth?"

Jason moved to stand next to Elizabeth, giving her the silent support she needed.

"I need to file assault charges against Lucky. He beats me and has been for months. I want to file charges and have a restraining order put out on him."

Cruz shook himself out of his shock. He had known that something was up with his ex-partner lately but he couldn't put his finger on it. Know he knew.

Taking out his notepad, Cruz proceeded to take Elizabeth's statement. He had Robin take pictures of Elizabeth's bruises and cuts and burns. He called Mac at the station and filed him in. His boss was furious and informed him that he would take care of the restraining order himself. Mac still hadn't forgiven Lucky for what he had done to Maxie and the resentment grew when he found out what he had been doing to Elizabeth.

Cruz let Elizabeth and Jason know they'd be in touch and left the two alone in the room. As much as Cruz hated the mob, he'd be the first to admit that Jason Morgan and Elizabeth were destined to be together.

Elizabeth looked at Jason. "Can we get the boys and go home," she asked.

Gathering Elizabeth into his arms, he nodded. "I can't think of anything I'd like to do more."

Elizabeth got dressed and the two headed for the daycare center. Steven had had her Grams drop the boys off. She knew that Steven told Grams what had been going on and she was ok with that. She didn't think she could stand to see the disappointment in her grandmother's eyes again.

Holding Jason's hand, the two headed for the elevator to get their sons and go home.

Back at the police station, Mac Scorpio stormed out of his office and bellowed, "SPENCER, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE."

Lucky Spencer jumped out of his seat when he heard Mac screaming at him. Shaking off the fuzziness that the alcohol in his coffee had left, he stood up and weaved into Mac's office.

"What, Mac?"

Mac looked at the sorry excuse for a man standing in front of him. "What, Mac you ask? I'll tell you what? Give me your badge and gun you sorry excuse for a human being. You're fired. Not only are you a bastard who gets joy in beating the crap out of a woman, you're also on the job drunk. It is my privilege to inform you that you are fired and that Elizabeth has filed a restraining order for you. You are not to go within 2 feet of her, Cameron, Jake or Jason Morgan. You cannot frequent anyplace that they frequent. If you disobey these orders, you will be arrested and go to jail. But that will probably happen anyway, since Elizabeth has filed charges against you. Now, you sorry excuse for a man, get the hell out of my office."

Throwing his badge and gun angrily on Mac's desk, Lucky stormed out of the office and past the curious faces of everyone in the station. As he stormed out the door, all he could think about was that Elizabeth was going to pay for exposing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth and Jason held hands in the elevator as they waited to get to the hospital daycare center. Jason was nervous about how Cameron and Jake were going to respond to what Elizabeth and he had to tell them. He knew that Jake was still too young to understand, but he was worried for the little, curly headed toddler, who had captured his heart all those years ago and whom he thought of as his son as well. Jason was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand.

Smiling, Elizabeth told Jason, "It's going to be ok. Cameron loves you and Jake is your son. They are going to be thrilled that we're all going to live together and be together."

"How did you know what I was thinking, " Jason questioned.

Laughing, Elizabeth flung her arms around him. "You can't hide anything from me, just like I can't hide anything from you!"

The doors to the elevator opened and Jason and Elizabeth walked to the daycare center door. They peeked into the window and saw Cameron and Jake playing with the blocks. Most of the other kids had already been picked up, but there were a few other children still there. The two decided that it would be better to take the boys into the waiting room to talk, instead of inside the daycare center. Opening the door, the two were met with shouts of excitement.

"MAMA!," Jake yelled, toddling over to hug her knees.

Cameron looked up and squealed, "JAY-SON!!!!!!!!!" Rushing over to Jason, Cameron threw himself at the blonde man who always made him feel special. Jason swung Cameron into the air and smiled at the giggles that came from the boy.

Elizabeth smiled at the picture Jason made with her son and knew that their decision to be together was the right one. Picking Jake up, Elizabeth motioned for Jason to follow her with Cameron. The two made their way to d waiting area and settled the boys down on the chairs. Taking out a sippy cup and some goldfish, Elizabeth set Jake up so that she and Jason could talk to Cameron without Jake disrupting them.

Settling Cam between the two of them, Elizabeth brushed the curls out of Cam's face before taking a deep breath.

"Cam, you know that Mommy loves you right?"

Looking at her, he smiled. "I love you to, Mama."

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Well, Mama and Jason need to talk to you about somethings. It's about Daddy Lucky."

The smile vanished from Cameron's face. He got really quiet and sad looking. "Is this about Daddy Lucky hurting you?"

Elizabeth gasped and looked at Jason. The color drained from Jason's face when he realized that what Elizabeth had been trying to hide from everyone, was not a secret to this precious little boy.

"How do you know what Daddy Lucky did," Elizabeth questioned Cameron.

Not wanting to look at Elizabeth, Cameron unconsciously moved closer to Jason. "I saw him hit you the other night after me and Jakey went to bed. He was yelling so loud that I got scared and came to find you. I saw Daddy hitting you with the broom. Then Daddy Lucky saw me and stopped and gave me his mean look. I got so scared I went back upstairs. I'm sorry I didn't help you Mama," Cameron said, the tears sliding down his face.

Jason gathered Cameron up into his arms while Elizabeth just sat there, crying. Jake noticed his Mama looking sad and came to sit in her lap. Laying his head on her chest, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and watched.

Stroking Cameron's head, Jason calmed him down. "Cam, you did the right thing. Your mama would have been so sad if you had come down and your Daddy Lucky hurt you. I promise no one is ever going to hurt your Mama or you or Jake again. Your mama and I are going to be together now. I love her and you and Jake. We're going to be a family and I will protect all of you. I promise."

Cam looked up at Jason. "Can I call you daddy," he whispered.

The tears gathered in Jason's eyes. "I'd love nothing more."

Elizabeth watched the scene unfold and knew she would never love another man the way she loved Jason. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the 3 men in her lives.

"I have something else to tell you. Jason is Jake's Daddy. He's going to be Daddy to both of you."

Jake, not wanting to be left out, crawled out of Elizabeth's lap and squeezed onto Jason's lap with Cameron. Jason wrapped his arms around both of his sons, one biological and one of the heart and knew that no moment would ever be more precious.

The four of them sat there in silence for a few minutes before they got up to go home.

As Jason stood up, he held Jake in one arm and held Cameron's hand with the other. Elizabeth snuggled up next to him and they headed for home. Neither of them noticed the shadow watching from behind, a look of pure malice on his face.

Jason led Elizabeth and the boys to his Escalade and opened the back door. Sitting on the back seat were two, brand new, car seats. Elizabeth shook her head and knew she shouldn't even be surprised. They buckled the boys in and headed for Jason's penthouse.

As the elevator came to a stop, the four got off the elevator. As Elizabeth went to turn to the right, Jason pulled her toward the left, towards Sonny's old penthouse. Confused, Elizabeth followed. Jason led his new family into the penthouse. Quietly giving orders to the guards, he shut the door behind them. Cameron and Jake were bouncing up and down and Jason smiled at them.

"Come on boys, I have a surprise for you," Jason told them. Grabbing there hands, he led them upstairs, leaving Elizabeth to follow, still as confused.

Opening the first door on the right, Jason ushered his new family inside. The boys started squealing with delight as Elizabeth stood in shock. The room was decked out for two little boys. Chugging Charlie bedsets were on the twin bed and the toddler bed while a Chugging Charlie train table and assorted trains stood in the middle of the room. The boys took off like rockets to the train table. Mid way, Cameron stopped and threw himself at Jason.

"I love you, Jason! This is the best!"

Struck by the little boys confession, all Jason could do was hug him back.

Stepping back toward Elizabeth, he put his arm around her and the two just sat and watched the boys.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He looked at her in surprise. "For what?"

Gesturing toward her smiling sons, she said, "For putting smiles on their faces."

The two sat watching the boys for a while and then the four went downstairs. Jason had food delivered from Kelly's and they ate dinner, bathed the boys and put them to sleep. Jason shut the light in the boys room and softly shut the door half way. Pulling Elizabeth toward the room across the hall, he opened the door and gestured for Elizabeth to enter.

Elizabeth looked around in amazement. Candles were lit and the lights were dimmed down low. "How did you manage to do this," she asked him softly.

"I had some elves that appeared while we were bathing the boys," he replied sneakily.

Gathering Elizabeth into his arms, he looked deep into her eyes. "I want us to go slow. I want us to last and for everyone to go smoothly. I don't want to rush anything. I thought that we could spend tonight just holding each other and getting our thoughts straightened out.

Elizabeth smiled. Jason thought of everything and was concerned with rushing her into something. Winding her arms around his neck, she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you with all my heart. I always have and I always will."

Picking her up in his arms, Jason kissed her back. Dropping her onto the bed, he laughed as she bounced and giggled. Shutting the light, the two got under the covers. Turning on his side, Jason pulled Elizabeth close to him, so that they were spooning. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "I love you."

Snuggling into him, she sighed. "I love you, too."

Together, holding onto each other, the two drifted off to sleep. As he settled into a deep sleep, Jason made a silent promise to heal both the emotional and physical scars that Lucky had inflicted onto Elizabeth and the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke to the feeling of someone watching her. Turning over, she smiled as she saw Jason, awake, and staring at her. Snuggling into his arms, she felt the first sense of safety in a long time.

Kissing the top of her head, Jason laced his arms around her. "Good morning, beautiful."

Smiling, Elizabeth reached up to kiss him. "Good Morning. Am I dreaming? Am I really here? Did yesterday really happen?"

Laughing, Jason answered, "You're not dreaming, you are here. Yesterday did happen. We admitted our love for each other and you and the boys and I are going to be a family."

The smile leaving Elizabeth's face, she said, "But that means that the bad stuff happened as well. You know what Lucky's been doing to me."

"I know. And it's being handled, by the police," he added before she could interrupt. "You were right. You, Cameron and Jake need me and I'm going to be here. For once, I'm putting what I want first. I want all of us to be together forever."

Elizabeth got teary eyed and leaned in to kiss Jason. The kiss turned powerful and as Jason started to bring the blanket up over their heads, a giggle was heard. Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other and smiled. Pulling the blanket back over them, Elizabeth and Jason met the smiling eyes of two giggling boys. Reaching over, Jason hauled both of the giggling boys into bed and Elizabeth and Jason snuggled with their two sons for a while.

An hour later, Elizabeth was getting ready to go out. Playing with the boys, Jason questioned her as to where she was going. "I need to run to GH real quick. I'm going to make arrangements to use my vacation days and I have some papers I need to sign off on. I'd rather get it over with now rather than get called into GH in a few days. I'll be gone an hour, tops."

Standing up, Jason walked over to her. "I don't like the idea of you going out alone right now," he started to say before she interrupted her.

"I'm going Jason, I'll be fine," she told him.

Smiling, he continued, "I have a special guard for you is all I was going to say. I don't care that you want to go out, I just think that we need to be careful with Lucky right now."

"A special guard, huh," she said.

Going to the door, Jason opened it up and motioned for someone to come in. When Elizabeth saw who it was, she let out a screech of happiness and flung herself at her old guard.

"FRANCIS!!," SHE CRIED.

The guard hugged her back. "Lilbit! You've grown up on me!"

Throwing herself at Jason, she questioned, "How?"

Kissing her, Jason replied, "Magic! Someone else is here, too."

Squealing, Elizabeth flung open the door. Standing post, was non other than Johnny O'Brien. Flinging herself at him, she started to bawl.

Cameron came over to Jason and pulled on his pants. Looking down at his new son, Jason picked him up. "Daddy, whys mama crying? Is she hurt again?"

Ruffling Cam's curls, Jason assured him that Elizabeth was not hurt. "These are some old friends of mama and daddy's. Would you like to meet them?"

Shyly, Cam laid his head on Jason's shoulder and nodded yes.

Motioning Johnny to come inside with Elizabeth, Jason picked up Jake as well and brought both his sons over to meet two of his oldest and closest friends.

Smiling at Elizabeth, who had her arms around both Johnny and Francis, he faced his friends.

"Johnny, Francis, these are our sons. Cameron Steven Webber-Morgan and Jacob Martin Morgan. Boys, can you say hi?"

Cameron waved high, shyly but Jake, he grinned at Francis and flung himself at Johnny, who reacted quickly and caught him.

Laughing at Johnny's surprised expression, Elizabeth said, "Well, I think Jake likes you."

Everyone laughed. Jason informed Elizabeth that Francis and Johnny were going to be guards for her and the boys. One would always be with them and the other would be at the door. They'd be on a rotating shift.

Hugging Jason, she whispered, "Thank you."

Kissing her, he said, "I knew you'd be uncomfortable if you didn't know and trust your guard. This way, you'll be comfortable and feel safe and I'll feel much better knowing that you have the best two guards watching you."

Putting on her coat, she kissed the boys goodbye, gave Jason a long, kiss and pulled Francis out the door.

Jason, Johnny and the boys watched them leave.

"I see you and Elizabeth finally gave into one another," Johnny said, while tossing Jake up in the air and smiling at the giggles that came out of the small boy.

Rubbing his arms up and down Cameron's back, he replied, "We were together and we let our fears get in the way. It took something drastic to get us together and I'm not letting her go."

Cameron put his hand on Jason's cheek. "Daddy, can we go get some breakfast at Kelly's?"

Jake started clapping at the diner's name and the two men laughed. Putting down Cameron, Jason reached for Jake and put him down as well. "If you go get your coat and Jake's coat, Johnny and I will take you to Kelly's. And if your both good and eat your breakfast, maybe Mr. Mike will give you some cookies!"

"Yay," cried both the boys. Cam took Jake's hand and practically dragged his younger brother toward the stairs, leaving the two men smiling after them.

As they rode in the elevator, Elizabeth caught Francis up to speed on what had been going on in her life. She told him about her relationship with Jason and about Jake and how she and Jason found their way back to each other. She also told him about Lucky. Watching the anger that washed over Francis's face, she quickly placed her hands over his and assured him that she was ok. She told him that even though it was drastic and painful, the situation had brought her and Jason back together.

"I'm just glad that you're going to be ok, lilbit," Fracis told her. Elizabeth smiled at the affectionate nickname he used on her. She had missed him and Johnny and was so glad they were back.

Getting off the elevator, she motioned for Francis to wait in the waiting area while she approached the nurse's hub. Elizabeth was met with a hug from Epiphany.

"Nurse Webber, what are you doing here? You are officially on vacation. I put that paperwork through myself this morning!," Epiphany said in her no-nonsense voice.

Smiling at the big bear of a nurse, she replied, "I'm just here to sign some paperwork and pick up some stuff from my locker. Jason and I are going to take some days with the boys and I just wanted to make sure everything was in order."

As Epiphany got the paperwork, Elizabeth walked back to Francis. She was almost near him, when an ice cold voice stopped her right in her tracks.

"Well, if it ain't my whore of an ex-fiancee. I'm surprised you can even show your face in public after what you've done, you bitch!"

Francis quickly got in front of Elizabeth and shoved her behind him. No one noticed Patrick Drake at the nurses hub making a phone call.

"Well, if it ain't the sorriest excuse of a human being," Francis snarled. "I see your no longer just an asshole, Lucky Spencer, but an abuser as well."

Lucky's head snapped up and he looked at who was in front of him. "You've got to be kidding me? You bitch! You went back to Morgan and his thugs didn't you? You slut! You'll just open your legs to anyone who will take you, won't you."

Francis clenched his fists in anger, as Jason's warning not to touch Spencer ran through his head. "You'd best walk away, Spencer. If I remember correctly, you're not supposed to be anywhere NEAR Elizabeth and yet, here you are, verbally attacking her in public."

"She's lucky that it's only verbal," Lucky spat.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lucas Lorezeno Spencer, Jr, breaking the restraining order," Mac Scorpio said as he stepped off the elevator. "Thanks to Dr. Drake, we were informed about his situation and it's my pleasure to tell you. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr, you are under arrest for breaking the restraining order Elizabeth Webber filed against you. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law." As Mac continued to read Lucky his rights, they walked past Elizabeth and Lucky spit in her face.

Pulling out a handkerchief, Francis handed it to Elizabeth. Wiping her face, she whispered her thanks. Looking at Patrick at the nurse's hub, she mouthed, "Thank you," to him. He smiled and walked away.

Pulling Elizabeth toward the elevator, Francis looked at her. "You do realize, you'll have to tell Jason about this, right?"

Wincing, she batted her eyes at Francis, "Maybe you should," she said.

Laughing, he pushed her gently into the elevator. "Not on your life, lilbit. Not on your life!"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth and Francis got off the elevator and walked to the door. Johnny took a look at both of their faces and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Francis pushed Elizabeth toward the door and said, "You tell Jason, I'll tell bozo over here."

Giving a laugh, Elizabeth squared her shoulders and opened the door. Smiling at the scene in front of her, she quietly closed the door. Jason was sprawled out on the couch with Jake asleep on his chest and Cam curled up next to Jason, snuggled in his arms. Picking up a blanket, she softly covered them with a blanket. Running upstairs to get a sketch-pad, she tip toed back to the couch and sat down to sketch the wonderful picture in front of her. The artist in her knew that she would eventually make a charcoal portrait, but she needed to sketch it first. Getting comfortable, Elizabeth got to work. Time flew by and the next time Elizabeth looked up, she looked straight into Jason's piercing, blue eyes.

Smiling, Elizabeth put her sketch-pad down. "Hi, Handsome."

Wiggling his arm out from under Cam, Jason slid Jake off his chest and laid him next to his brother. Getting up, he pulled Elizabeth up into his arms. "Hi, Beautiful," he replied, leaning his face in close for a kiss. Elizabeth slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few seconds, she pulled back and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

Sensing something wrong, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Seeing the hesitation there, he questioned, "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth proceeded to tell Jason what had happened at the hospital. As she told him, she saw him clench his jaw and the hands that had been rubbing her back stiffened.

When she was finished, Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"Look at me, Jason," she said softly.

Jason forced himself to look at her.

"Nothing happened. Frances stepped in front of me. Lucky never got near me. He was ARRESTED! He broke the restraining order. Let the police handle it. Please. I don't want you to get involved.." Elizabeth told him.

Looking at her, Jason wrapped his arms around her. "Not get involved? I am involved Elizabeth. He threatened YOU. You are apart of me. You, me, Jake and Cameron are a family and I won't just sit by and let that piece of shit Spencer hurt you."

Looking at Jason, she whispered, "The only way he'll hurt me is if you get arrested for doing something that he can file charges against. Look at it this way, Lucky's done nothing but try to get you arrested and charged with something that will send you to prison. If you, for once, let the police handle it, HE'LL go to prison, NOT you and he'll be out of our lives forever."

Letting out a deep sigh, Jason let what Elizabeth said sink in and he realized that she was right. As much as he wanted to beat the crap out of Lucky, if he let Scorpio handle it, then Lucky could be out of their lives forever and he and Elizabeth and their boys could live happily ever after. He was already thinking of leaving the business. He knew there was one way he could do it and while it was risky and they'd need guards for a while, he knew that a future with Elizabeth and his boys was worth it. He didn't want his sons to grow up and despise him, the way that Dante despised Sonny.

Kissing Elizabeth lightly on her nose, causing her to laugh, he assured her he would let the police handle it this time. Throwing her arms around Jason, Elizabeth put her whole heart into a breathtaking kiss. The kiss deepened until Jason and Elizabeth heard two little giggles. Breaking away, they saw Jake and Cam sitting on the couch laughing at their parents. Looking at each other, they silently nodded and they pounced on their children, tickling them both until they couldn't take it anymore.

Jake climbed into Jason's lap and laid his head down on Jason's chest. "Wuv you," Jake said, before sticking his thumb into his mouth.

Jason's heart burst at his son's declaration and it burst even more when Cameron, not to be outshined by his younger brother, snuggled up next to Jake and said, "I love you, too Daddy."

Tears gathered in both Jason and Elizabeth's eyes. Moving to snuggle next to her family, Elizabeth gathered Cameron into her lap and laid her head down on Jason's shoulder. They stayed that way until they all fell asleep. That's where Frances and Johnny found them when they opened the door to let Sonny in. Something in Sonny twisted when he saw how happy his partner was. How could he not have seen how happy Elizabeth made Jason? He always expected Jason to help him fix his problem, yet he never bothered to see how miserable Jason was without Elizabeth. Shrugging out of his coat, the Cuban laid it on the chair, motioned Johnny and Frances to get back to their post and made his way to the kitchen. He had a lot of making up to do, both to Elizabeth AND Jason and he figured he might as well start by cooking a decent meal for Jake and Cameron since it was common knowledge that neither of their parents could cook. Laughing, he made his way into the kitchen, leaving the family to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long guys! My fiancée's grandmother has been really sick and I've been doing some wedding plans. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!!

2 months had gone by. Elizabeth, Jason and the boys continued to thrive as a family. Elizabeth and Jason continued to take their relationship slow, making sure they made it this time. The boys loved having Jason as a daddy. Jason, behind Elizabeth's back, had been taking the steps to get out of the organization, legitimately. He refused to let the danger touch his family. He found a loop hole and working with Diane, had taken the steps to get out with no danger to his family. He was searching for a building where he could open a motorcycle shop and Elizabeth could have an art studio/gallery to work in. Lucky had been arrested and tried for abuse and for breaking the restraining order. He had gone crazy before the trial and while high on drugs, crashed his car, killing himself upon impact. Liz felt no remorse for the man. The Lucky she knew died long ago in that fire. For once, things seemed to be heading in the right direction for the Webber/Morgan family.

The Morgan/Webber Penthouse

Elizabeth came bounding down the stairs when the sounds of laughter stopped her. Slowing her steps, she peeked over the landing and smiled at the sight in front of her. Jason and their boys were playing with toy motorcycles and the boys were running the motorcycles up and down Jason's leg.

"I'm going to beat you Jake," Cam cried as he rushed his bike up toward Jason's chest.

Jake rushed to move faster, crying, "My mowtocycle is going to beat you!"

"Are my boys having fun," questioned Elizabeth. Wiggling her eyebrows at Jason, she said, "All 3 of my boys?"

Jason sat up, pulling Cam and Jake into his lap.

"Hi Momma," Jake said, grinning at his mother with a smile so much like his fathers.

"Daddy's been playing with us," Cam told her.

It did her heart good to see the smiles on her boys faces. Lucky had never taken the time to play with the boys and they were thriving under Jason's care.

Standing up, Jason walked over to Elizabeth. Kissing her on the nose, he plopped the boys down on the couch and pulled Elizabeth into the kitchen.

Wrapping his arms around her, Jason kissed Elizabeth with such passion that it left them both breathless.

"Wow," Elizabeth murmured.

Jason grinned. "I have a surprise for you."

Jumping up and down like a little kid, Elizabeth asked, "What? What? Tell me!!!"

Laughing at how cute she was, Jason told her.

"Your brother is taking the boys for the night. We are going out to dinner and then we are going to make up for all the lost time."

Grinning slyly at Jason, Elizabeth whispered, "Lost time, huh? I like the sound of that!"

Kissing the love of his life, Jason pulled her out into the living room with the boys. They played for a while when a knock sounded on the door. Johnny walked in and announced that Steven was here.

"Uncle Steven!," Cameron screamed, running toward him. Steven laughed and bent down to catch Cam as he rounded the couch. Jake, not to be outdone by his older brother, ran as fast as his chubby, toddler legs would allow. "Unca Stewen!" Steven held his other arm out for his youngest nephew.

Walking over, Steven shook Jason's hand and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"I can't thank you enough for taking the boys, Steven," Elizabeth told him.

"You and Jason deserve some time to yourselves after all this time," Steven told her.

Jason walked over with the boys bags and handed them to Johnny.

"Johnny will be going with you," Jason told Steven who nodded in understanding. Steven was the only person besides Diane that knew what Jason was doing.

Kissing the boys goodbye, Elizabeth and Jason watched as they walked out the door. Jason turned to Elizabeth and told her she had 1 hour to get ready. Squeaking with alarm, Elizabeth ran up the steps, leaving Jason behind, laughing.

1 hour later, Elizabeth checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a short, tight, blue dress. The dress was the exact color of Jason's eyes and she always thought of Jason when she wore it. Her hair was down, the curls bouncing down her back in tight, ringlets. Spraying a puff of perfume, she took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

Jason was waiting for Elizabeth to come down when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning around, his heart froze. Elizabeth had always been beautiful to him, but tonight, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Walking to meet her, he kissed her softly on the mouth. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Drinking in the sight of Jason in a pair of navy pants and a light blue shirt, Elizabeth responded, "As are you."

Blushing, Jason took her hand and pulled her toward the door. "We have reservations in 20 minutes, we better go." The two walked, hand in hand, out the door.

2 hours later Elizabeth and Jason arrived home.

"That was so delicious," Elizabeth exclaimed as she took off her shoes.

"I agree, but the brownies were not as good as yours," Jason told her, laughing.

Throwing her shoe at him, she laughed.

Taking a serious breathe, Jason realized the time had come to tell Elizabeth the truth.

Noticing how quiet Jason had gotten, Elizabeth took his hands in hers. "What's the matter, Jason?"

Pulling Elizabeth towards the couch, he motioned for her to sit. Once she did, he started to pace.

"I want to tell you the truth. I want there to be no secrets between us, ever again."

"Jason, you're scaring me. What's wrong," she whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving the organization. Diane and I found a way for me to leave legitimately without any danger to you, the boys or to myself. I found a building and I'm going to open a bike shop again. It's what I love doing. I love working with my hands. I want the boys to be proud of who I am and what I do. I don't ever want to worry about what could happen to them. I don't want any danger to touch our lives ever again."

Jason paused and looked at Elizabeth, who had tears in her eyes but was smiling.

Continuing, Jason told her the rest. "The building that I bought is huge. My bike shop will be on one side and the other side has been made into an art studio/art gallery for you. I want you to go back to painting. I want you to run your own gallery where you can sell your work and other people's work. I know that's what makes you the most happy."

By now the tears were streaming down her face. Rushing to her feet, she threw her arms around the man who was her soul mate.

"Oh, Jason! I love you! I'm so glad that you are finally going to do what you want to do, not something you do just because you're good at it! I love the idea of the bike shop. I can't believe you built me my own studio and gallery," she cried.

Kissing the tears away, he said, "There's one more thing."

"I don't know if I could take too much more," she giggled.

Getting down on one knee, Jason pulled out a small, velvet box. Elizabeth gasped.

Opening the box, Jason took the ring out and held it between two fingers. It was heart shaped and made of red glass. The same red glass that Jason had given her all those many years ago for Valentine's day.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, I love you with all my heart. I think I've loved you since that moment I woke up in your studio. I love our boys and I want nothing more than for us to be a family. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Crying, Elizabeth sank down to her knees. "Yes, I'll marry you Jason! I love you so much!"

Slipping the ring on her finger, Jason pulled her in for a kiss. As the kiss continued, Jason swept her up into his arms and started up the steps, never once breaking the kiss.

Pushing their bedroom door open with his shoulder, Jason slowly put Elizabeth down. Framing his hands around her face, he kissed her forehead, her nose, one cheek, then the other cheek and then her mouth.

Elizabeth pulled away from Jason and turned her back to him. Without speaking, he slowly unzipped her dress. Pushing it aside with his hands, he kissed one shoulder blade then the other. Elizabeth shook her shoulders and the dress pooled around her feet. Stepping out of it, she turned to face Jason, in her blue lace bra and boy shorts. Reaching for the hem of Jason's t-shirt, she tugged it up, Jason helped her take it off him. Standing on tip toes, she kissed his mouth, his neck and his chest, while her hands unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. Picking Elizabeth up in his arms, he carried her to the bed, softly tossing her onto it, earning a sexy giggle in response.

Crawling on top of her, Jason threaded his hands in her hair, and bent down to kiss her again. He kissed her on her mouth, then her neck and then unsnapped her bra and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it, he drew a moan out of Elizabeth. Using his hand to cup her other breast, he kissed his way down her stomach to her belly button to the inside of her thigh. Sliding his tongue into her slits, he brought her to a peak before claiming her mouth once again.

Within seconds, Jason had them both naked and he was between her legs again. Kissing her, he entered her with one, quick thrust, causing both of them to cry out. Jason continued to thrust, in and out, not quite rough but not quite gentle either. He continued thrusting until he brought them both to a shattering, glorious end. Turning onto his back, he brought Elizabeth close to him. She snuggled into him.

Kissing the top of her head, he asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Smiling, she replied, "More than ok. Jason, do you want more kids?"

Turning to look at her, he said, "Yes. Do you?"

Throwing her arms around his chest, she told him, "Yes. I think we just made another baby. I can feel it."

"There's nothing I would love more. If we did make another baby, I'd hope for a little girl. One with your curls and your smile."

"I'd like a little girl, too. I'm already outnumbered in this house," she said, laughing.

Turning so he was on top of her once more, he whispered, "I think we should try again, just in case we haven't made a baby."

Laughing, Elizabeth told him, "That's a wonderful idea," and brought him down for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A month had passed since Jason and Elizabeth had gotten engaged. Jason was out of the mob, with Sonny's blessings and was working on his bike shop and Elizabeth's gallery. The grand opening of both was in a week and the entire Webber/Morgan family was super excited.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled as she looked into the face of the man whom she loved more than anything. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. Reaching out to touch his face, she was suddenly hit with a bout of nausea. Throwing the blanket back, she raced for the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time.

Jason woke with a start, hearing a noise from the bathroom. Recognizing the sound, he rushed out of bed and found Elizabeth hugging the toilet.

Holding her hair back, he wet a washcloth and rubbed it on the back of her neck.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong," he questioned her.

Taking the cup of water he handed her, she rinsed her mouth up and leaned against him. She believed she knew what was wrong with her, but didn't say anything to Jason.

"I think I might have caught that stomach bug that's been going around the hospital," she told him. "I think I'm going to get checked by the doctor, just in case, " she said.

Brushing the hair off her face, Jason kissed the top of her head.

Looking at her, he answered, "I think that's a great idea. Francis will take you the GH. I'll keep the boys home today, just in case they caught it, too. We'll have a boys day at the shop and get the finishing touches done."

Getting up, he held his hand out to pull her up. Hugging him, she responded, "That sounds like a great idea. You go get the boys ready, I'll get dressed and make some breakfast."

Jason left to go wake up the boys. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her self. "I think I was right. I think we made a baby!"

An hour later, Elizabeth found herself in an elevator with Francis.

Francis looked at his Lilbit. She didn't look sick. In fact, she looked quite happy.

"Are you sure you don't feel well, Lilbit," he asked her.

Smiling, she answered, "I think I'm going to be just fine."

Getting off the elevator, she pointed Francis in the direction of the waiting room and went to the nurse's hub. Grinning, she saw that Robin and Patrick arguing. Nothing had changed. Walking up, she said, "Would you two just get a room!"

Laughing, Robin came around to hug Elizabeth. Patrick hugged her as well and kissed his wife before walking away.

"Why are you here," Robin questioned her.

Linking her arm through Robin's, she whispered, "Can you keep a secret? I think I'm pregnant!"

Squealing, Robin threw her arms around Elizabeth. "Come on, I'll run the test myself!"

45 minutes later, Elizabeth came strolling out of the exam room. Robin had confirmed her suspicions and she couldn't wait to get home. Grabbing Francis, she linked her arm through his and said, "Let's go to the shop. I need to talk to Jason!"

Something clicked in Francis's head and he grinned at her. Pressing the button for the elevator, he said, "Anything for you Lilbit."

Webber/Morgan Building

Jason laughed as he took in the sight of both his sons curled up on the couch in his office. Spreading a blanket over the two of them, he carefully pulled the toy motorcycle out of Jake's hand. Kissing both Cam and Jake's head, he went into the shop to double check that everything was ready for the grand opening. Feeling tiny arms wrap around him from behind, he smiled.

"Hello, soon to be wife," he said.

Smiling, she looked up at him. "Hi, soon to be husband."

"What did the doctor say? Are you going to be ok?"

Looking into his eyes, she replied, "The doctor said I'll be fine…in about 8 months."

Jason stumbled for a second, "Did, did you say 8 months?"

Standing on tip-toe, she linked her arms around Jason's neck. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Whisking her off her feet, he swung her around. "I'm going to be a dad again!"

"I told you we made a baby that night," she reminded him.

"How could I have been so silly to not believe you," he said.

Laughing, he kissed her until both of them were breathless.

"I Love You, Elizabeth Imogene Webber," he told her.

"I Love You Jason Morgan," she replied.


End file.
